


Color Outside the Lines

by Angstqueen



Category: I Spy (1965)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstqueen/pseuds/Angstqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unsettling encounter with a group of bigoted youths brings about a significant change in the guys' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Outside the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine One in Ten #9.

 

         "Why'd you stop me?" Kelly demanded, opening the door to their hotel room and storming inside.  He allowed his partner to enter, then slammed the door with enough force to rattle the windows.

         "Easy, Herman, you'll wake the neighbors," Scotty chided.  "You would've started an international incident if you and Drake had gone at it.  And that, my friend, is _not_ what we're here to do."  He wiped his face on the towel draped around his neck.  "Drake and his cronies are too well-connected around here.  We're supposed to be gently pointing the locals in the direction of the truth about our compatriots, not give them an excuse to circle the wagons."

         "He had no right—"

         "And neither did you," Scotty gently reminded him.  "Listen, Kel, you go wiping the floor with that guy, and we're out of the match.  Period.  Do you want to pick up the phone and explain to Uncle Sam why we got kicked out of school?  'Cause I sure don't."  He pointed to the phone.

         Robinson paced their suite restlessly, not appeased by the reasoning.  He still had his tennis racket in his hand, gripped as if ready to return a serve.  Muscles twitched in his jaw as he fought down his anger.  After several turns around the room, he stopped to glare at his partner.

         "So, I just watch some bigoted jerk spit at you?  No way, man!"  Kelly shook his head emphatically.  "That's above and beyond the call."

         "Uh, excuse me?  Why are you so uptight about this, huh?"  Scotty tossed his own racket onto the sofa, then shrugged out of his windbreaker, heading over to the closet to hang it up.  "It wasn't even you the guy spit at."  His back was turned, so he missed his partner's pained expression.

         "Listen, pal, putting our lives on the line for our job is one thing," Robinson snapped, shaking his racket in Scotty's direction.  "But nowhere in my contract does it say I have to stand by and let some so-called aristocrat spit on my partner!"  Face red with fury, the tennis pro flung his racket across the room, uncaring where it landed.  "Man couldn't even play a decent game of tennis!"

         Although startled at the sound of the racket hitting the wall, Scotty still managed to chuckle at his partner's last words.  "And now we get to the real reason, Duke," he nodded sagely, turning around to watch Robinson's reaction.

         "Huh?"  Kelly looked startled, then the meaning of Scott's words sunk in.  Eyes narrowing, he advanced on the other man.  "Look, Jack, that had _nothing_ to do with it!  I could've beat that guy fair and square, I was just being… polite.  But that's besides the point!  Are you going to stand there and tell me that guy spitting on you doesn't bug you?"

         The younger man leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, thinking about it for a moment.  Finally, he shrugged.  "It's not like it's the first time, Kel.  And it sure as hell isn't going to be the last.  Besides, I figure you're uptight enough about it for both of us, man."

         As usual, Alexander Scott's calm provided the counterpoint to Kelly's temper, and Robinson blew out a frustrated breath, raking his hand through his damp hair.  "Yeah, well, I suppose I have been laying it on a bit thick."

         "An epic understatement," his partner agreed, walking over and picking up Kel's tennis racket.  Luckily, it was one of his older practice ones, not one he used for serious competition. Hefting it in his hand, he decided it had come to no harm, and placed it on the sofa, near his own.

         "It just– It burns me up, people thinking that's all right!" Kelly said, his anger dying off into frustration.  He rubbed his neck, then rolled his shoulders, trying to dissipate the sudden tightness in his muscles.  He fought back a groan as they protested the movement.

         The action didn't go unnoticed by Scotty.  Shaking his head, he said, "As usual, you have worked yourself into a state of petrification, haven't you?  One of these days, you're just going to lock up entirely, and then what will we do for cover stories?"  He kept his tone light, trying to divert his partner's mood.

         "I suppose I'll be the tree you're reading under," Robinson quipped, wincing as he rubbed his lower back.

         "Yes, indeed.  The pigeons will just love you, I'm sure."  Motioning to the bedroom, Scotty said, "Go make yourself comfortable.  I'll give you a rub-down."

         The sudden rage and its aftermath had left Kel weary, as well as sore, and he welcomed the offer of relief.  Especially from his partner.

         "Ah, I thought you would never ask!  Yes, sir, me and my aching back would be most thankful for the kindness, sir!" Kelly called out as he headed into the other room, stripping his clothes off as he went.

         "Yes, yes, I had a feeling it would be so."  Scotty made sure the room's main door was locked, then picked up their rackets before following his partner.  Tossing them on one of the beds, he then detoured to the bathroom, grabbing the jar of liniment Kelly favored.  On the way out, he pulled a couple of fresh towels from the rack.

         As Scotty walked back into the bedroom, his pulse jumped as he watched the other man shed the last of his clothes and lay face down on the other bed, his head pillowed on his arms.  As often as he saw it, he never failed to appreciate Kelly's physical beauty.  The man was in top shape.  Had to be, given his cover, and their job.

         Scott had admitted to himself a long time ago that he was strongly attracted to his partner.  But he'd also determined that nothing could ever come of it.  Kel was clearly only interested in the ladies.  Besides, it would be an unnecessary complication to their working relationship, even if Robinson did swing that way.  Not to mention the havoc it would wreak on their personal friendship.  At least that was what Scotty told himself. So he kept his thoughts to himself and admired in silence.

         He stripped off his own shirt, folding it and placing it near the rackets.  He liked to work unencumbered, as much as possible.  Toeing out of his shoes, he draped one of the towels over Kelly's butt, then climbed onto the bed, straddling his partner's hips.

         "Be gentle with me," the other man murmured, closing his eyes.

         "Be gentle with me, he says, as if I've ever been otherwise.  Just for that, I should slap you silly!" Scotty admonished, in his best injured tone.  Opening the jar, he scooped out some of the liniment and applied it directly to his partner's skin, without warming it first.  He grinned at the startled yelp that followed.  "Sorry about that, Herman."

         "You did that on purpose, man!  What'd you do, keep it on ice?" Kelly complained, twisting around slightly and glaring up at Scott.

         "It'll heat up quick," the other man assured, his hands rubbing the liniment into tense muscles.  He found the trouble spots with ease, long accustomed to massaging away the soreness.  It was a necessary part of their cover, and one he considered a privilege and a perk.

         Scotty enjoyed knowing that his hands could usually soothe away even the worst of his partner's aches.  Kelly was often given his choice of beautiful ladies, eager to perform the service for him, but he almost always politely refused, claiming his personal trainer had just the right touch.

         Kelly groaned with pleasure, feeling the stiffness bleed away under the magic of his partner's hands.  Times like this he couldn't imagine doing the job he did without Scotty.  Not just for the physical benefits, either.  Scotty was his best friend, keeping him grounded when the insanity of their profession threatened to overwhelm him.  He played devil's advocate or conscience, whichever the job required.  And sometimes he just listened, providing a shoulder to lean on when the world got too heavy to bear alone.

         The fact that his partner was black made no difference to Kel.  Alexander Scott had the same training as any other agent, and more commendations than most of them combined.  He'd proven himself not only capable of doing the job, but excelled at it.

         Kel knew they were lucky that most of their jobs kept them out of the United States.  The nations they traveled through didn't seem to have the hang-ups against blacks.  At least, not to the extent they encountered in the States.  The fact that it had been an American who'd spat at Scotty made Robinson all the more angry.

         Here they were, putting their lives on the line to keep their country safe, and yet Scotty wouldn't even be allowed, let alone welcomed, in too many American homes.  It just didn't make sense.

         "Hey, Otis!  Whatever you're thinking about, put a lid on it.  It's undoing all my hard work," Scotty complained, lightly cuffing Kelly's shoulder.

         "So sorry, m'man," Robinson murmured, his thoughts miles away.  Scotty was more than just a man he worked with, he was Kel's best friend.  A man like Drake, with all his money and influential friends, didn't deserve to shake Scotty's hand as far as the senior agent was concerned.

         It wasn't right that Scotty had to put up with so much bigoted bullshit.  Why couldn't people see past appearances?  Judge a man on who he was, rather than skin color? They were in the 60's, after all.  That had to count for something.

         If only they knew his partner like Kelly did.  Well, maybe not that well, he amended, grinning to himself.  Alexander Scott was a damned fine person, and there was no one Robinson trusted as deeply.  His partner deserved better than to be spat at, by one of his own countrymen, nonetheless.

         He realized that Scotty had worked the worst of the kinks out, and he felt much more relaxed.  Knowing he couldn't totally make up for Drake's insensitivity, Kelly nevertheless knew a way he could soften the sting.

         When Scotty took a break to give his hands a rest, Kelly took advantage.  Rolling over, he ignored his partner's startled grunt as he was unceremoniously dumped to the bed when Kel rolled over and got out of bed.

         "Uh, gee, was it something I said?" the other man wondered, rubbing his hands on the towel Kelly had left behind.  His expression was wary as he watched Robinson.

         "No.  I just decided it's my turn to repay the favor, that's all.  Lay down."  Kelly pointed to the bed, then grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his hips again. 

         "Huh?  I thought I was the one who was supposed to be helping you," Scotty said, nevertheless complying by dropping down onto his stomach.

         "This will help me even more," Robinson assured, climbing on top of his partner and reaching for the liniment.  As he began rubbing it into Scotty's shoulders, he chuckled at the other man's howl of outrage when the cold gel hit his skin.

         "I get it now," Scotty grumbled.  "This is revenge, isn't it?  Very clever, Kel."

         "Now, would I stoop that low?" Kel asked, grinning as he scooped out more of the liniment and began working on the tight muscles of his partner's back.  He grunted as he tried to work out the tension.  "Uh, excuse me, sir, but would you happen to know the way down off this mountain?"

         His partner made no response other than to turn his head, all but burying his face in the pillows.  By the set of his shoulders, Kelly knew the earlier brush with Drake bothered Scotty more than he'd let on.  But the other man had been too busy dealing with Kelly's ire to admit to his own.

         Robinson concentrated on finding the knots and working them out, trying to help his partner as Scotty had so often tended to him.  He didn't often get the chance to repay his friend, and it felt good, though Kelly wished it was under different circumstances.

         "Hey, man," he finally broke the silence, "about earlier?  I'm sorry.  Didn't mean to cause you more grief, y'know?"

         "Forget it, Kel," Scotty quietly answered, sounding tired.  "I know where you're coming from.  It's cool."

         "No, it's not cool!  It's just not right that an asshole like Drake thinks it okay to act like that."  Robinson took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.  When he could speak more normally, he said, "I hate that kind of small-minded thinking."

         "I know, and I appreciate it.  But if you let yourself go off half-cocked every time someone looks at me funny, someone up above is going to have a few things to say to us, Herman."  Scotty turned his head, pillowing it on his arms.

         Kel worked in silence for several minutes, working down the long muscles of Scotty's back, then his arms.

         "So?  Let 'em talk," Robinson finally growled.  "It's not as if we don't give them other reasons."

         "Why do you always have to go looking for trouble?" the other man complained.  "Isn't our job dangerous enough?"

         "Maybe that's the point," Kel answered cryptically.  Shifting to the side, he slapped his friend's rump.  "Turn over."

         Scotty rolled onto his back, staring up at his friend.  "You've lost me, Kel."

         With a shrug, the other agent said, "Given the nature of the job, we have to take our fun where we can get it.  We never know if we'll have the chance again."

         Linking his hands behind his head, Scott pondered this.  "True, true!  M'man does have a point.  Usually on his head."

         "You should talk," Kel gripped.  "You're the egghead of this partnership."

         Scott frowned.  "What is with you, huh?"

         "Don't mind me, Scotty."  Robinson shook his head.  Avoiding his friend's gaze, he began working the strong chest muscles.  He watched as Scott closed his eyes, finally relaxing under the sure touch.

         Seeing the long lashes fanned against the dark skin, Kel swallowed hard.  He'd been trying for weeks to battle the growing attraction he felt for Scotty.  Living in such close quarters, it was rough.  Luckily, there was already a level of intimacy in their relationship, and that helped cover most slips.

         Looking back, he realized he shouldn't have initiated the massage, but he'd needed, no, wanted to do this for Scotty.  He stilled his hands, uncertain how to proceed without giving himself away.  His body was going to betray him in full glory any time now.  Deciding to play it safe, he shifted off his partner, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to Scott.

         "Hey, what's up, Herman?  Why'd you stop?" Scotty asked, peering out of one eye.

         "My fingers are cramping," Kel explained, shaking his hands to loosen them up.  "I don't know how you do this all the time."

         Scotty shrugged, closing his eye again.  "You get used to it."

         "Just like you 'got used' to morons like Drake?" Robinson questioned, keeping his tone as neutral as possible.

         His partner laughed, a bitter, brittle sound.  "Something like that, yeah."  After a moment, he said, "Color bias isn't right, Kel, but it's not the worst thing out there, y'know what I mean?"

         Blinking in surprise, Kelly turned to stare at his friend.  "No, man, I'm afraid I don't.  What could possibly be worse than being spat on just because your skin's a different shade?"

         Scotty shook his head.  "You can't seriously be that naïve, can you?"  Then he reconsidered.  "Well, maybe you can.  It's not something you'd ever run into, I'm sure."

         "What are you talking about?" Kel snapped, annoyed.

         "It doesn't matter."  Getting out of bed on the other side, the younger man said, "You want the shower first, or can I have it?"

         "Now wait just a damned minute, sir!"  Robinson also stood, placing himself between his friend and the bathroom.  "You owe me an explanation for what you just said, Scotty."

         "I owe you? I _owe_ you?"  Scotty glared at the other man.  "The hell with that, Herman.  I don't owe you jack."

         Kelly knew on one level that his partner's refusal to talk meant whatever this was cut deep for Scotty.  But on another level, he was angry that the other man felt he couldn't share the problem.  Finally, he made a decision.

         "Fine!  Fine.  You don't want to talk about it, that's okay by me, sport."  Robinson waved his hand in a sweeping gesture, mentally clearing away the discussion.  "I'm gonna go take a shower."

         Watching his partner stalk off, Scott muttered to himself, "I deserved that."

         Sighing heavily, the agent pulled on his shirt and shoes and grabbed for the room key.  Maybe a walk around the block would clear his head and help him think about how to deal with this sudden rift with Kel.

         _But how in the hell do you tell your partner one of your best friends killed himself because he was gay?  And that you were the one he was fooling around with when he was outed?_

         Heart heavy, Scotty scribbled a quick note, left it by the phone and headed out.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

         The sun had long set, and the evening held a slight chill as Scotty walked down the street.  He didn't mind, though.  It felt refreshing after the stuffy hotel.

         _What the hell am I going to do about Kel?_ he wondered.  A shiver that had nothing to do with the night air crawled up his spine.  He'd never been able to lie to his partner – at least, not with any real success.

         On one hand, Kel deserved an explanation for the cryptic comment.  It wasn't something that could just be shoved under the rug and never noticed again.  But on the other, even though Robinson was cool with his partner being black, how cool would he be when he discovered the other truth?  That Alexander Scott liked sleeping with men as well as women.

         It seemed an unanswerable question.  Either way could cost him the partnership, not to mention his job.  But worse, the respect of the man he considered his best friend.

         With a start, Scotty realized he'd walked much further than he'd planned.  Checking his watch, he swore softly.  Kel would be wondering, even with the note.  No sense adding fuel to the fire.  He turned and headed back in the direction of the hotel, walking at a swift but comfortable pace.

         He'd gotten about a block when he saw a small group of people walking in his direction.  As they passed under a streetlamp, the agent groaned, recognizing Simon Drake and several of his cronies.  Looking quickly around, Scotty saw there was no way to avoid walking past the man, other than crossing to the other side of the street.  And he refused to do that, on sheer principle.  Drake would probably think Scott was scared or intimidated, and nothing could be further from the truth.

         Squaring his shoulders, he continued walking toward the group, keeping close to the buildings.  If his luck held, maybe Drake would be too busy with his friends to notice the passer-by.  Especially since there were women with them.

         But it didn't happen that way.  As they drew even, Drake looked over at him, smiling widely.

         "Well, well, well!  If it isn't Kelly Robinson's pet nigger."  The rest of the group snickered.

         Scotty nodded politely.  "How are you, Mr. Drake?"

         Without warning, the agent found himself doubled over, gasping for breath.  Some still-functioning, though dazed part of his brain marveled at the speed with which the fist had slammed into his mid-section.

         As he continued to suck in air, hands grabbed his jacket lapels, and Scotty found himself shoved up hard against a wall.  He opened his eyes, calmly staring at the large man in front of him.

         "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to talk first to your betters, _boy?_ " the man growled.

         "Actually," Scotty cleared his throat, "my momma taught me to greet everyone with respect."  He tensed, knowing what would come next.  These apes were nothing if not predictable.  Sadly, he wasn't disappointed.

         The agent found himself pulled into the center of the group.  Squaring his shoulders, Scotty quickly took in the odds.  Six to one.  Not real good, but not impossible either.  Depended on how well trained they were.  Out of the corner of his eye he noted one of the women edging away.  The other two women were clinging to each other, laughing nervously as they watched.

         "So, which one of you wants to go down first?" Scotty taunted, taking up a defensive position.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

         Kelly found himself unable to hold onto his anger as he stood under the hot stream of water.  Though it wasn't like Scotty to be so secretive, the other man had every right to a life of his own, and that included some details not shared with his partner.

         He took a longer than usual shower, using the time to formulate an apology he hoped his partner would accept.  Kel had unwittingly entered sensitive territory with Scotty, and he'd do whatever it took to make things right between them again.

         When he finally got out, he opened the bathroom door, expecting to see Scotty waiting impatiently.  Frowning, he wrapped a towel around his hips and walked out to the living room.  Still no sign of the other man.

         "What's that all about?" he wondered.  Walking over to the phone to call the front desk, he saw the hastily scribbled note.

         "Huh, gone for a walk."  Studying the note again, Kel saw Scotty's usual signature, along with the date and time.  8:12 p.m.  That had been around the same time he'd hopped in the shower.  And that had been… forty-five minutes now.

         Given that they were on assignment, it wasn't like his partner to just walk out and stay out.  Especially because they'd been invited to dinner with Jessica Pratz and her bore of a husband.  Normally Scotty would have been pounding on the door twenty minutes ago, demanding Kelly vacate so he could have his turn at cleaning up.

         "Okay, Ace, where'd you go?"  Heading for the bedroom, Robinson quickly dressed, then pocketed his room key and headed downstairs.  Maybe someone at the desk knew where his partner had gone.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

         Mimi Walters had recognized the young black man as the trainer to the handsome tennis pro they'd been watching this afternoon.  She'd felt horrible when Simon had spat on the man, but she'd kept her mouth shut.  Knowing Simon's temper, he'd likely take it out on her.

         But this took things too far.  How could one man possibly stand up to six?  He needed help.  She remembered they'd passed the Clarion Regency Hotel just a block back.  Someone there could call for assistance, and so she edged back, trying to keep her absence as quiet as possible.  When she knew they weren't paying her any more attention, she took her heels off, then turned and ran as fast as possible.

         She resisted the urge to turn and look behind her.  Instead, Mimi pushed harder, nearly sobbing with relief as she came in sight of the large, imposing hotel.  Running past the doorman, she nearly bowled over an elderly couple on their way out.

         "I'm so sorry!" the distraught woman apologized, though she barely slowed down.  Spotting the front desk, she hurried over, fighting to keep her balance as her nylons slipped on the polished floor.

         Disregarding the man already waiting for assistance, Mimi elbowed her way in front of him.  "Please!"  She found she had to pause to suck in a few breaths of air before continuing.  "Please, you've got to help!  Stop them!  They're going to kill him!"

         The man standing next to her turned, frowning.  "Who's going to be killed?"

         Mimi noticed him for the first time, and her eyes went wide with recognition.  Gasping in shock, she whispered, "Your friend.  They're going to kill your friend!"

         Kelly's gut clenched.  He hadn't been able to place the young woman before, but as he dashed out the door, he knew she'd been in the circle of admirers surrounding Simon Drake earlier in the day.

         Once Kel reached the sidewalk, he heard the commotion down the block.  Without even considering what he might be running into, the agent took off in that direction.  Channeling his anger and fear into action, Robinson waded into the crowd, shoving people aside as he went.

         At the center of the crowd, he found his partner, being held by two of Drake's thugs.  Drake himself was about to deliver a blow to Scotty's midsection.  Before he could swing, Kelly grabbed the other man's wrist, turning cruelly.

         "What the—?"  Drake turned, sneering as he saw who had dared touch him.  "Well, I suppose I should've known."  He tensed, reading to strike out at Kel, but never got the chance.

         Scotty saw his chance to turn the tables, and letting his would-be attackers support his weight, he kicked out at Drake, knocking the other man to the pavement.  As soon as the agent's feet hit the ground, he braced himself, then propelled the two men forward.  Taken by surprise, they couldn't fight the momentum and slammed into each other, going down hard.

         Looking over at his partner, Scotty saw that Kelly had the upper hand in his fight with two of Drake's goons.  A third was trying to get back up on his feet.  Walking over to the man, Scotty punched him in the jaw, watching with satisfaction as the man's eyes rolled back in their sockets and he collapsed.

         Drake staggered to his feet, rubbing his chest.  Hearing sirens approaching, and seeing that his buddies were losing ground, he decided to cut his losses.  There'd be another time to get back at Robinson and his lackey.

         "That's right, run like the jackass you are," Kelly called after the quickly departing Drake.  Turning, he saw Scotty leaning against a lamp post, trying to catch his breath.  Frowning in concern, he walked over to the younger man.  "Hey, Otis, you still in one piece?"

         "Better than you."  At Kel's puzzled glance, Scotty reached out, wiping blood from the other man's chin.  He held it up for his partner to see.  "Forgot to duck again, didn't you?  I keep telling you—"

         "Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Think you can walk?"  Kelly eyed his partner critically.  "'Cause I do believe the police are going to be upon us momentarily.  And that's one confrontation I don't think we can punch our way out of, my friend."

         "Too true, too true!"  Scotty took a step forward, wincing and holding his ribs.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

         They made it into the hotel before the police arrived on the scene.  There was no sign of the woman who'd raised the alarm, and Kelly regretted that.  He would have liked to thank her.  If she hadn't taken the chance, there's no telling what further damage Drake and his goons would have done to Scotty.

         By the time they got off the elevator for their floor, Scotty was seriously hurting.  The adrenaline rush was starting to abate, and it took all his effort to put one foot in front of the other.

         "C'mon, Ace," Kelly urged, slipping an arm around his friend's waist.  "Just a few more steps."

         "Yeah.  I'm good, I'm good," Scotty assured, not protesting the help.  Right now he knew he couldn't make it to their room on his own.  He could feel bruises forming on his bruises as each moment passed.

         Finally they reached their room, and Kelly opened the door cautiously.  He didn't think Drake could have gotten back in without someone noticing and raising an alarm, but it didn't pay to take chances.  He could feel Scotty tense, and knew his partner had the same thought.

         The injured agent held a finger to his lips, then slowly moved to the small table by the door.  Bending slightly, he reached underneath and quietly pulled a gun from the holster taped to the bottom.  Holding it up to show Kel, he waved the other man on.

         Shaking his head in exasperation, Robinson made a mental note to have a talk with his partner about the odd location of his spare weapon.  But on the other hand, at least Scotty was now armed.

         Kel stood still, listening for a moment.  When he heard no sounds coming from the bedroom, he cautiously made his way into the room and checked around.  Nothing.  A quick check of the bathroom showed it to be clear as well.

         "It's all right, Herman!" the senior agent called out.  "You can bring yourself in now."

         Scotty relaxed, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.  Kel met him in the bedroom, offering a supportive arm as he made his way into the bathroom.

         "I can take it from here, Kel," the younger agent insisted when he realized his partner intended to help him into the shower.   "Been managing on my own since I was out of training pants."

         "Yes, fine.  Of course you can."  Kel hoped the kept the hurt out of his voice.  He recognized he might be acting a bit overprotective, but it had been a particularly stressful day.  "Okay.  I'll leave you to it."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

         Scotty sighed as he slowly and painfully stripped out of his stained clothing.  He'd been sharper than intended with Kel, but he needed to be on his own for a while.  He'd let his partner fuss over his bruises later.  At the moment, he just wanted to get under the hot water and let it wash the stink of the day down the drain.

         Turning on the knobs, and adjusting the water as hot as he could stand, Scotty stepped into the tub.  He gasped as the hot water first hit his skin, then relaxed as he felt it penetrating deep into bruised flesh and muscles. 

         Trying to ignore the discomfort, Scott made a half-hearted attempt at soaping himself down, now almost wishing he'd let Kel help him.  But he'd been afraid he might say something to give himself away.  No, best to keep Robinson at arm's length for a while.

         Scotty lost track of how long he remained under the hot stream of water.  He knew only that it felt too good to stop.  Finally, when the water started turning cold, he reluctantly turned off the tap and reached for a towel.  Wrapping it around his hips, he stepped out into the cooler bathroom, shivering slightly.

         A sharp knock at the door startled him, then he shook his head, realizing who it had to be.  Before he could grab the handle, the door opened and Kelly walked in, carrying his robe and a set of pajamas.

         "Since when do you knock?" Scotty groused.

         "Uh, well, since you got modest, my friend," Robinson retorted, handing over the articles of clothing.  His expression turned stony as he viewed the bruising on Scott's face and torso, evident even against the dark skin.

         "Kel—"

         "No, don't say it!" the other man snapped.  "There's nothing you can say to excuse what that lousy son-of-a-bitch did, Scotty.  If you'd let me take care of him earlier, like I wanted to—"

         "Oh yes, and that would have solved everything, according to you," Scott retorted bitterly.  Avoiding meeting Robinson's gaze, he set the pajamas on the edge of the sink and struggled into the terry robe provided by the hotel.

         "Well, it sure as hell would have prevented you from looking like a prize fighter's sparring partner!" Kel sputtered.  Turning, he slapped the wall in frustration.  "Why does it always have to come down to color, can someone please tell me that?"

         "We're back to that again?" Scott snapped, tying the robe's belt with a little more force than intended.  "Sometimes I think you're as blind as men like Drake, Kel."  And with that, he grabbed his pajamas and forced his way past his partner out into the bedroom.

         "What's that supposed to mean?" Robinson demanded, hard on Scotty's heels.  "Are you saying I'm prejudiced, my friend?  Because if you are—"

         Scott sat on the edge of his bed, wearily scrubbing his hands over his face.  "Not prejudiced, exactly."

         When it seemed like the other man wouldn't continue, Kel prompted, "What then?"  The only way he'd managed to keep hold of his temper was to remember that Scotty knew him better than almost anyone alive, knew Robinson had no hang-ups about race.  Or at least he thought Scotty knew.

         "All I'm sayin' is that race isn't the only hate that gets a man killed, Kel."  Scotty changed into his pajamas, then pulled the covers down on his bed.

         His friend's overly controlled tone of voice stopped Robinson in his tracks.

Knowing it could be tricky to get Scotty to talk when it was this personal, the senior agent carefully considered how to proceed.

         "That sounds like more than passing acquaintance there, friend."  Kel hoped his voice sounded casual enough.

         Scotty sat down, shaking his head, a small smile tugging at his lips.  "You're going to pick at this until I bleed, aren't you?"

         "Hey, you're the one who brought it up!" the other man protested.  "But now that you mention it, yes.  I think an explanation for your cryptic comments would be in order."

         Scott weighed his answer, taking his time.  He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could trust Kel with his life.  They'd worked together for three years now, were as close as brothers.  No, that wasn't exactly an appropriate analogy for the way he felt towards his partner.

         "It was a long time ago, but things haven't changed much," Scotty finally said, shrugging.  "When I was in college I had a friend named Josh.  His interest in the fairer sex was, shall we say, strictly platonic, if you catch my drift?"

         Kel looked puzzled for a moment, then his expression cleared and he nodded understanding.

         Seeing his partner's acceptance so far, the younger agent continued, "Josh dated girls occasionally, made sure to be seen at parties with a fine lady, or dinner and a movie.  But every so often, he'd end up at that bar on the other side of town.  You know, the one on the wrong side."

         The older man nodded, comprehension dawning.  "And someone found him out."

         "Got it in one," Scotty nodded, lips tightening at the still-painful memory.

         Kel waited, wanting to hear the rest of the story, but his friend didn't continue.  Robinson didn't blame him.  He didn't need to hear everything to figure out how the story ended.  Or to guess that Scotty and Josh had been close.

         Maybe they'd even been more than just friends?  Kel explored the idea, admitting that it wouldn't be impossible.  Scotty was a pretty easy-going guy, embodying live-and-let-live.  Though he'd never seen his partner eyeing a man, that could just be caution.

         "Hey, uh, listen, partner, you know that not everyone is gonna react like that, right?" Kel said, his gut twisting.  It had come damned close enough tonight, if for a different prejudice.

         "Yeah, sure."  Scotty sighed heavily.  Wearily, he climbed under the covers, pulling them up over his ears.  "'Night, Kel."

         Clearly the subject was closed, and Robinson let it go.  But it left him with a lot to think about as he turned out the light and crawled into his own bed.  Sleep took a long time claiming him.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

         The panicked shout tore Kel from a sound sleep.  On pure instinct he reached for his gun, until a portion of his sleep-fogged brain recognized the source of the yell.  Scotty.

         Robinson rolled out of bed, taking the two steps over to Scotty's bed and grabbing his partner's shoulders.  Shaking the younger man sharply, Kel softly started talking to him.

         "Hey, man, you're gonna wake up the neighbors yellin' like that, y'know.  Everything okay?"  As hoped, the familiar voice soon overrode the power of the nightmare.  When he felt his partner relax, Kel turned on the light.

         Scotty's eyes opened wide, and he sat up, inhaling sharply.  Running a hand over his head, he concentrated on steadying his breathing.

         "You okay, Jack?" Kel asked him, keeping his tone light.

         "Peachy," the younger man answered wryly.  He winced as abused muscles reminded him of the day's events.

         Robinson debated asking his partner for details, but they had an unspoken agreement where nightmares were concerned.  One didn't ask if the other didn't volunteer.  He wasn't about to break that now.

         "Want some aspirin?" he offered instead.

         Scott considered refusing but knew it would be stupid to pretend he wasn't hurting.  His partner knew him too well.  Closing his eyes and leaning forward, he gave a single nod.

         Kel got up and headed into the bathroom.  His thoughts were in turmoil.  He had a good idea what had triggered Scotty's nightmare, but the younger man obviously didn't want to talk about it.

         Studying himself in the mirror, Robinson cursed himself for a fool.  He'd pushed too hard earlier and Scotty had paid the price.  Kel sighed, knowing his own fears had motivated him to keep picking until his partner had talked.  He'd needed desperately to know what had caused Scotty so much pain.  And the answer had been even harder to take than he'd expected.

         Not because he'd put two and two together and figured out that Scotty and Josh had been lovers.  That didn't bother him.  No, what bothered him was that he envied a dead man his time with Scotty.  The feeling had been building for a long time and it could no longer be denied.

         "Hey, did you get lost in there, Herman?" Scotty called from the bedroom.

         The call shook Kel from his reverie, and he grabbed the bottle of aspirin and filled a glass with water before heading back out to join his partner.

         Scotty frowned slightly, watching Kel approach.  Something was definitely on the man's mind.  Something deep, by the looks of it.

         "Y'know, thinking that hard can do extreme damage to the brain cells," he taunted.

         "Oh yeah?  Well," Robinson handed over the water and aspirin, "you would certainly know, Einstein."

         Scotty smirked, opening the bottle and shaking out two tablets.  He quickly swallowed them with a gulp of water, then set the glass and bottle on the nightstand.

         "I don't know about you, but I'm going back to sleep."  Reaching out, he turned out the light.

         Kel was tempted to wish him sweet dreams but held his silence.  He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up.  He concentrated on listening to his partner's breathing, letting it lull him back to sleep.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

         Scotty stretched languidly on the wooden platform, enjoying the bright afternoon sunshine.  For the first time in weeks he could move with ease, free of pain.  It felt good.

         Drake's beating had been bad enough, but the next assignment had taken an additional toll.  He'd had to insure that Kel got away clean, and their pursuers had been less than gentle in trying to get the information from him.  A couple of the previously bruised ribs had given way before Kel had doubled back and they'd fought their way free.

         Of course, that had thrown Robinson's mother-hen tendencies into overdrive.  It had taken all of Scotty's self-control to keep from killing his well-meaning friend.  Kel's guilt had nearly spiraled out of control, reasoning that he should've been the one to stay behind since he'd been in top shape.

         They'd survived it, but Kel had felt compelled to go to their superiors and argue for a month's vacation.  Surprisingly, they'd agreed and the next day the partners were on a plane heading to Mexico.

         Two weeks into the vacation and Scotty could finally move less like an old man.  He and Kel had started sparring, though Kel had needed to be pushed to it the first couple of times.  Scotty had reminded his partner that they could be recalled at any time, and he needed to be ready for it.

         They'd decided to take today off to just enjoy the sun and water.  Tonight they'd head to dinner and a club for some dancing.  After that, well, they'd just have to see.  He smiled, thinking of the possibilities.

         The large platform rocked but Scotty ignored it, knowing he and Kel weren't the only ones using it.  Closing his eyes, he allowed the steady rocking motion to carry him off to sleep.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

         "Hey Scotty, c'mon in!" Kel called to his partner.  When the other man didn't answer, Robinson pulled himself up onto the platform with ease.  Scotty lay on his back, head pillowed on a folded towel.  He looked like he was sleeping, but with the sunglasses it was hard to tell.

         Grinning broadly, Robinson stepped close and shook his head vigorously.  The action sent droplets of water onto his partner.

         "What the—?"  Scotty sat up, looking around in confusion.  Spotting Kel, he groaned, "I should've known."

         "Should've known what?" the older man asked innocently, repeating the action.

         "Hey!  Now cut that out, Herman," Scott groused, grabbing Kel's towel and drying himself off.  "You keep that up and—"

         "And what?" Kelly challenged, still grinning.  His partner was ridiculously easy to bait when he'd just woken up.

         "I'll show you what."  Standing in a swift, graceful motion, Scotty shoved Robinson backward – hard.

         Eyes wide with surprise, the other man stumbled backwards, his arms windmilling for balance.  It didn't help, and he fell off the edge with a loud splash.

         " _That's_ what, chump."  Chuckling with satisfaction, Scotty walked over, looking down into the water.  After a few moments with no sign of Robinson, his glee turned to concern.  He hadn't thought Kel had hit that hard.

         Heart pounding with fear, the agent took a steadying breath, then one deeper breath before plunging in to search.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

         Kel had discovered earlier that one could swim under the wooden platform, easily avoiding the anchors keeping it tethered in place.  There was also just enough space to surface and get some air.

         When Scotty's push landed him in the water, he'd decided immediately that he needed to pay the other man back.  He got his bearings and quickly swam into hiding.  He surfaced for some air, listening for his partner's call.  It never came.  Instead, moments later Kel heard another body hitting the water.  Ducking under and opening his eyes, he saw Scotty diving downward, obviously searching for him.

         Coming back up, still under the platform, Kelly took in more air.  His conscience was scolding him for making Scotty search.  After all, the other man was supposed to be resting and relaxing in an effort to regain his strength.  But on the other hand, swimming was good exercise.

         Deciding to continue the joke, Robinson swam to the other side of the platform, surfaced and climbed aboard.  He'd just wait for his partner in the warmth of the sun, then tease him about being a big old worrywart.

         A minute or so later, he heard someone surface.  He knew it had to be Scotty and so he waited for the other man to climb back onto the platform and give him hell.  Except it didn't happen that way.  Kel heard a sharp intake of breath, and then the sound of someone going back under.

         "What the hell?"  Scrambling over to the edge, Robinson could just see his partner's body cutting another path down through the water.  Realization hit.  Scotty thought his partner was still down there somewhere.  This wasn't a joke anymore.

         Kel dove off the side, kicking strongly.  It only took a few seconds to reach Scotty and he tugged on the other man's foot to get his attention.  It worked and the younger man turned, eyes widening first in fear, then turning to recognition and anger.

         Scotty shifted direction, swimming for the surface and much-needed oxygen.  When he broke through the water he rested against the platform, catching his breath.

         Having recognized his partner's anger, Kel took a bit more time coming up, deliberately surfacing on the other side of the platform.  He climbed aboard, then walked over to where Scotty still rested in the water.

         "Need a hand?" Kel casually asked, reaching down.

         "Go to hell," Scott answered, his voice just as casual.  Ignoring the outstretched hand, he remained in the water. 

         "Hey, Jack, it was just a joke!"  Robinson tried to downplay the incident.

         "A joke—?"  The younger man shut his mouth on whatever else he'd been about to say.  The muscles in his jaw clenched tight, and he closed his eyes, bowing his head.  After a moment, he rasped, "A joke is a water bomb over a door.  A joke is salt in the sugar bowl.  A joke is _not_ letting a man think he's killed his best friend, Kel."

         "Scotty—"

         Without giving him time to explain Scott turned, swimming for shore.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

         Kel watched as his partner's angry strokes propelled him through the water.  He couldn't help wondering what the hell had just happened.  Scotty could usually take as well as he gave.

         Within minutes Scotty had reached shore.  He walked onto the beach, grabbing a towel from a passing attendant.  Without a backwards glance, the younger man hurried toward their bungalow.

         Worried about his friend's state of mind, Robinson wasted no further time, jumping in and swimming as fast as possible to shore.  One way or the other, they were going to sort out whatever this was between them, before it got any uglier.

         Once ashore, Kel headed straight for the bungalow, not bothering to stop for a towel.  He'd dry off after he'd checked on Scotty.

         When Robinson entered their comfortable cottage, he heard the water running in the shower.  A hunch made him check that his partner's luggage was still in the closet.  He wouldn't put it past the other man to pull a fast one on him, as angry as he'd been.

         Sighing in relief, Kel locked the door.  It wouldn't stop Scotty leaving, but it might delay him long enough for them to at least try to clear the air between them.  He then pulled out the chair from behind the desk, parking that in front of the door and taking a seat.  Unless Scotty went out the window, they were going to talk, finally.

         Hearing the water shut off, the older agent tensed.  He wasn't looking forward to this, but didn't know any other solution.  One way or another, they were going to settle the issue.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

         Scotty heard his partner enter the bungalow.  With a sigh, he knew the time had come for talking.  He couldn't put it off any longer, even if what he was about to say might spell the end of their partnership, not to mention the best friendship he'd ever had.  Rinsing away the last of the soap suds, he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower.

         Running a towel quickly over himself, Scott grabbed his robe from the door rack and pulled it on.  Knotting the belt, he ran a hand over his head, breathing deeply.  Knowing that stalling for more time would only prolong things, he opened the bathroom door and walked out into the living room.  Show time.

         "I was beginning to wonder if you'd gone out the bathroom window," Kel said wryly.

         Noting his partner's choice of seating, Scotty grinned weakly.  "I'm guessing you were going to give me another five minutes, then come after me."

         "Two," Robinson answered, holding up two fingers.  He crossed his arms, calmly watching his partner.

         Scotty fought the urge to squirm.  For the first time in his adult life, he actually wished he was a drinking man.  Maybe that would make this easier.  Or at least dull the pain afterward.  Not an option, man, he scolded himself.

         Deciding to sit down, Scott chose the large armchair.  It put some distance between him and Kelly, which felt necessary at the moment.  He just couldn't see a good outcome to this.  Kel was too much the ladies' man.

         Kel's gut knotted, watching his friend's internal struggle.  He couldn't remember ever seeing Scotty like this.  For the life of him, he couldn't imagine the source of the problem.

         Unable to take the silence any longer, he began, "Scotty—"

         And in the same instance, the younger man said, "Kel, I—"

         They laughed nervously, then Scott took a steadying breath.  "Look, man, I'm just gonna say this, okay?  Josh and I were more than just friends.  We were… dating when he was killed."  He leaned forward, wearily scrubbing his hands over his face.  "I thought it was just a passing phase, y'know?  I never looked at another guy after he– he died.  Up until recently."

         "What changed?" Kelly asked, his heart hammering against his side.

         "I met someone special."  Scotty shrugged, pushing back to his feet and walking over to stare out the window.  He kept his back to his partner, intent on anything other than Kel's expression.

         About to ask the guy's identity, Kel shut his mouth just as quickly.  He didn't think he really wanted to know who had captured his partner's attention.  And his heart, from the looks of it.  But he knew he _had_ to ask.  He felt as if he was watching a train wreck, unable to prevent it yet unable to look away.

         Regret swamped Robinson, filling him with a bitter sadness in its wake.  Partly because Scotty had feared sharing this with him, but mostly because it meant he'd waited too long to tell Scotty of his own interest.  He suddenly felt like he'd been a victim of that train wreck, left broken and battered in its wake.

         "So do I get to meet this lucky fellow?" Kelly finally asked, trying to keep his voice light.  Inside, he bitterly wondered where and when his partner had met this man.  Was it someone from his past perhaps?

         The younger man laughed ruefully.  "You're kidding, right?  That's another one of your jokes, isn't it?  Let me tell you, man, it stinks as much as the other one did."

         "What?  No!"  Kel was puzzled by this reaction.  "Scotty—"

         "He doesn't know, okay?"  Shaking his head, Scott said, "I don't even think he'd be interested."

         "Now wait just a minute, Jack!" Robinson protested, getting up from the chair and approaching his partner.  "Man would be a fool not to be interested in you.  Brains, brawn and wit, all in one well-wrapped package—"  He broke off, suddenly realizing what he'd said.  In any other circumstance, he'd have laughed at Scotty's dumbfounded expression.  Embarrassed at the slip, Kel turned away, intending to head for the bungalow's small kitchenette.

         "Whoa!  Just hang on a minute, Herman."  Scotty reached out and lightly grasped his partner's arm.  Eyes narrowed, he asked, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

         Kel risked a brief glance at his friend's expression, surprised at the quickly hidden flicker of interest in the dark eyes.  He looked away, feeling his face heat.  Needing to break the intense silence, Robinson challenged, "What's the matter, Scotty?  You think you're the only one who plays both sides of the court?"  He kept his gaze averted, not wanting to see the rejection he feared.

         Scotty's heart beat in a trip-hammer rhythm.  Was Kel really saying what he thought?  Or was he just hearing what he wanted?

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

         Knowing he now had competition, Kel quickly decided to play dirty.  If the other guy wasn't interested, then Kelly intended to let Scotty know that someone else did have an interest.  And that that  'someone else' stood right next to him.

         Not giving himself further time to contemplate, he leaned over and brushed a gentle, almost chaste kiss against Scotty's lips.  Feeling the other man's startle, Kel drew back.  Shrugging defensively, he argued, "You said he's not interested, right?  Well, I _am_.  Have been for a long time."

         "Kel—"  Unable to resist, Scotty pulled his partner closer, initiating another kiss.  This one was searching, testing the limits between curiosity and genuine interest.

         Robinson heard a throaty moan, and realized with a start that he had uttered it.  He wrapped his arms around his partner for support as his knees went weak.  All this from just a kiss?  His brain shorted out, considering what it would be like between them in bed.

         Scotty found himself equally unprepared for his partner's enthusiastic response.  When he felt the other man's hardening erection, he broke the kiss with a gasp.

         "Scotty?  What's wrong?  I– I thought you wanted this."  Suddenly Kelly felt unsure.  Had he totally misread the situation?

         "I do."  Suddenly, the younger man grinned widely.  "I _do_ , man.  I'm just a little surprised by how much you seem to want it."  Moving closer, he boldly reached down and cupped Kel's genitals, applying the barest pressure.

         Robinson swallowed a groan.  "Uh, I can assure you I'm interested, sir.  But, um, if you keep that up, I can't promise things won't be over before we really get started."

         Delighted that Kel wasn't backing off, Scotty nodded.  "May I suggest we adjourn this to the bedroom, then?"  He took an exaggerated bow in the direction of their room.

         "By all means, yes!  Thought you'd never ask, sir."  Kel's heart was racing, but more from anticipation than fear.  He wanted this.  Turning, he walked the few steps toward the bedroom.

         He could feel Scotty following close behind, and hear the door shut behind them.  When Kel reached the bed, he turned, taking his partner in his arms again.  The kiss he initiated this time was more insistent, demanding, and Scotty met it with an equal passion.

         Eager now, Kel deftly untied the belt of Scotty's robe, pushing the garment off the other man's shoulders.  He'd seen the other man naked many times, but this was the first he was seeing him as a potential lover, and his body reacted accordingly.  God, Scotty was beautiful.

         The other man's own hands were busy, grabbing the waistband of Kel's damp swim trunks.  Scott loved teasing his partner about flirting with indecency whenever he wore this particularly brief pair.  Slipping his hands under the waistband, he frowned upon encountering the chilled skin.

         "Hey, we need to get you out of those trunks and warm you up, man," he said, concerned.

         Kelly leaned against his partner, enjoying the touch.  "Mmmm, keep doing that and I'll be just fine."

         Kel's willingness to give himself over to Scotty's control startled the younger man.  He'd expected that since Kel had made the first move, he'd take charge of their loving, but apparently Robinson had other plans.

         That suited Scotty just fine.  He'd dreamed of this for so long that he wanted to see if the reality lived up to the fantasy.  Still, a nagging doubt remained.  He pulled back slightly, studying his partner intently.

         Robinson frowned, unsure of what was going through the younger man's mind.  "What's on your mind, Scotty?"

         "I just– I need to know you're sure about this, Kel," the other man admitted.  "'Cause it's getting to a point where I'm not going to be able to stop, and if you have any doubts—"

         "Hey, man, would you just quit talking and do something about this?" Kelly complained, climbing into bed and settling on his back.  He gestured to his fully erect cock, then looked up at his partner.  He was relieved to see the flare of desire in the dark eyes, erasing the doubts.

         Growling with mock fierceness, Scotty quickly joined him, pinning the other man to the mattress with his weight.  Leaning down, he kissed the thin lips, feeling them immediately part to allow his tongue entrance.  He couldn't help moaning with satisfaction as he plundered the hot cavern.

         Shifting slightly to the side, Scott supported his weight with one arm while his other hand mapped out the familiar/unfamiliar territory of Kel's body.  They'd been partners for three years, and had seen each other in various states of undress many times.  The many backrubs and massages had also given him a familiarity with Kel's body.  But none of that came close to the intimate caresses he now had the freedom to indulge in.

         Kel groaned as his partner's hand drove him to distraction.  He couldn't remember being so turned on without his cock being involved before.  A small part of his brain suggested he return the favor for Scotty, but his own hands appeared incapable of following instructions at the moment.  He couldn't help wondering if loving Scotty would always be like this, and his breath hitched, realizing there likely wouldn't be an "always" between them.

         Knowing that made Kelly bold, deciding if this was to be their only time as lovers then there was one specific thing he wanted from Scotty.  Breaking the kiss, he put his hands on his partner's shoulders, gently pushing him downward.

         Puzzled at first, Scotty quickly caught on to his lover's unvoiced request.  He hid his grin as he kissed a path down Kel's chest, stopping briefly to suckle and tease both nipples.  He'd already intended to perform that most satisfying act, but since Kel had begged so nicely, Scotty intended to make it a night they'd both remember for a long time.  The first of many nights, he hoped.

         Watching Scotty make love to him proved as erotic to Kel as the kisses and caresses themselves.  This was the one person he trusted above all others, the person he loved with heart and soul.  And who apparently returned those feelings, at least in some measure.

         Kelly had to close his eyes as Scotty's kisses traced a path even lower.  He knew if he continued to watch, he'd come before the main event.  And no way did he want that to happen.

         Scotty could feel the rising tension in his lover.  A shiver of excitement rushed through him, thinking of Kel as his lover.  But seldom had anything felt so right.  As he got closer to his target he looked up to catch his partner's expression.  Kel's eyes were shut tight, and he panted shallowly through his half-open mouth.

         As if sensing the scrutiny the other man opened his eyes, and the passion in the hazel depths spurred Scotty on.  Planting one last kiss on the flat lower abdomen, he finally settled between Kelly's thighs.

         Kel shifted his legs, giving Scotty plenty of room.  The first gentle touch of tongue and lips nearly sent him over the edge.

         "I'm close," he whispered, brushing a hand over Scotty's head.

         The younger man nodded understanding.  A part of him wanted to see just how close, but he also wanted to please his partner fully.  Licking swiftly up the heavily veined underside of the now rampant cock, Scotty swirled his tongue around the tip, then took as much of the head in as possible.

         "God, Scotty," Kel groaned, bucking his hips as his lover took him in, then slowly backed off, his lips shielding his teeth.  The sensation shorted out Kelly's brain.  This wasn't the first time he'd ever had a blow-job, but it might as well have been.  He thrust forward, needing the warmth of Scotty's mouth, and had to fight the urge to drive deeper.

         Scotty quickly matched his partner's rhythm, then reached down to gently palm the hard testicles, applying just the slightest pressure.  Apparently, it was just enough to send Kel over the edge.

         Kelly bucked and froze, his seed shooting forth.  He could feel Scotty swallowing around him then the younger man slowly withdrew, his tongue tracing a path as he went.  The sensation made Robinson shiver, even though he knew he wouldn't be getting it back up for a while.

         Almost regretfully, Scotty released his prize.  Watching Kel lose it had been incredible; knowing he had been the cause even more so.  Carefully shifting position, he crawled up and found himself enveloped in a tight hug, his mouth lovingly assaulted in a searching kiss.

         "I was afraid I'd be out of practice," Scotty joked when they broke apart.  "Judging from your reaction, guess not, huh?"

         "Well," Kel drew the word out, "maybe just a little.  But I'm sure we can take care of that soon."

         "Mmm hmmm.  And what are you going to do about this little problem?" the younger man asked, taking Kel's hand and guiding it to his own needy erection.

         "Oh, I'm sure I can think of something," Robinson teased.  Leaning forward, he claimed another kiss, opening his mouth and welcoming Scotty's tongue.  It felt odd at first, knowing he tasted his own essence.  Curious, he explored further, licking his tongue over the roof of his lover's mouth.  Feeling the other man's hips buck forward, his brain reminded his hands they had work to do.

         Wanting to give Scotty equal pleasure Kel let his hands explore, learning his partner's body in an intimate new way, as a lover.  The sounds Scotty made in response let him know his lover appreciated the touch.

         Kel's gently demanding hands were driving Scotty wild.  He broke off the kiss, unable to think past the sensations his lover was creating.  He closed his eyes, dropping his head back slightly.  He could feel climax nearing, and it was both a relief and a sorrow.  He wanted this to last, but he'd waited so long he knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

         Robinson reveled in his partner's reaction.  He couldn't help hoping that if he could just love Scotty well enough the other man might give up on his mystery love.  When the younger man tipped his head back, Kel leaned forward and sucked on the sensitive skin at the base of the throat, working up to the adam's apple.  Still working his lover's cock with one hand, Kelly used the other to briskly tweak one of Scotty's nipples.

         That simple action overloaded Scotty's control and he climaxed, hot seed spurting between them.  He relaxed bonelessly against his lover, feeling strong arms close around him.  He wanted to say something witty, but his brain refused to cooperate, so Scott settled for getting an arm around Kel, and leaning in for a kiss.

         They rested together for several minutes, sharing gentle kisses.  Kel moved first, deciding he needed to answer nature's call.  When he returned he brought a warm washcloth, using it to clean away the evidence of their loving from Scotty.  His strokes were tentative at first, fearing he might be overstepping the bounds.  But instead of protesting, the younger man shifted to give him more room.

         When he knew Kel had finished, Scott reached out and took the other man's hand, linking their fingers together.  Eyes shining brightly, he quietly said, "Thanks, Kel.  That was something special."

         "Yes, it was, wasn't it?"  Kel grinned widely, leaning over to steal another kiss.  He knew his chances were limited so he'd determined to get in as many as possible, filing each one away in his memory.

         Something in the other man's expression caught Scotty's attention.  He frowned, trying to place it.  "Hey, you sure you're okay with this, Kelly?"

         Robinson's heart raced.  He could lie to anyone else except his partner.  But tonight it counted.  Tonight Scotty had to believe him.  He chose a half-truth, figuring it might be easier to sell.

         "It's just a little strange, y'know?  The two of us… like that."  He shrugged.  "Don't mind me, man.  I always get sentimental afterwards, especially when it's that good."  Seeing the doubt on his lover's face, Kel leaned forward, brushing another kiss against the full lips.  "Thanks, Scotty."

         The younger man looked bemused.  He knew there was more to it than Kelly wanted to admit, but he also didn't want to push.

         "It was intense," he admitted.  Deciding to leave it alone, he rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom.  After taking care of business, he studied his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands.

         He didn't look like a man whose world had just turned upside down, but that was exactly what had happened.  He and Kelly, lovers.  Just the thought of it threatened to raise his cock from the dead.

         Scotty couldn't keep the grin off his face, recalling the pleasure they'd shared.  He'd figured he'd never get the chance with Kel, never suspecting the other man would be interested.  Being wrong had never felt so good.  Up until now, Scott would have bet he knew everything important about Kelly Robinson.

         "Damned good thing I'm not a bettin' man," he muttered, glaring at his mirror self.

         "You say something, Otis?" the object of his musing called from the next room.

         "Nothing important," Scotty answered, realizing he'd been gone longer than necessary.  Walking back out into the bedroom, he froze as he caught the frankly admiring gaze of his partner.  Lover, his brain quickly amended.  But there was also a flash of something else.  Sadness, maybe?  "Hey, man, something's on your mind.  Pretty heavy, by the looks of it."

         "Nah, it's no big deal."  Kelly shrugged, hoping he appeared nonchalant.

         "Kel, don't."  Scotty shook his head.  "What we just shared was too powerful, too special to just sweep it away like that.  Talk to me."

         _Powerful enough to make you forget about the other guy?_ Robinson wondered bitterly.  Calling on every trick he'd ever used to lie undercover, he cleared his throat, then said, "Well, uh, you see… I was just thinking that I'm going to miss us being partners, that's all."

         "You… what?"  Scott did a double-take, sure he hadn't heard correctly.  "What, you got a phone call while I was in the bathroom and they're separating us?  No way, Kelly.  Pull the other one."

         "Hey, I'm just thinking ahead, man.  When Mr. Right finally figures out what he's passing up, I hardly think he's going to appreciate you being partnered with me."  The agent avoided looking at his partner, not wanting to see his expression.

         _He still doesn't get it!_ Scotty realized, heart hammering.  His mind raced, trying to find the best way to show Kel his true feelings.  As much as he wanted to tease the other man, he couldn't be that cruel.  Finally he made a decision.

         "Kel, do you think it's possible that just maybe you're not looking at the whole picture here?"  He climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms around his lover.

         "Wh-what do you mean?"  Robinson looked confused.

         Scotty kissed his forehead, then pointed to the large mirror across the room on the dresser.  "Take a look at Mr. Right, Herman."

         "Scotty, what are you saying?"  Kel refused to get his hopes up.  There was no possible way Scotty could mean what he thought.

         "Slow on the uptake, my man."  Grinning, Scotty leaned forward and kissed the other man full on the lips.

         "Me?"  Kelly swallowed hard.  "Since when?"

         Feeling the sudden tension in his partner, Scott pulled back, frowning.  "What?"

         Getting out of bed, Kel grabbed his robe and quickly donned it.  Running a hand through over his hair, he began pacing the room.  "Scotty, I know you.  I know how you think.  But the last thing I wanted between us was a pity—"

         "Whoa!  Hold on just a minute."  The younger man jumped out of bed, approaching Robinson.  Seemingly unconcerned with his state of undress he lightly grabbed Kel's arm, turning the other man to face him.  "Kel, I'm not that noble.  Sleeping with women I don't care about?  That's easy.  Close my eyes and just focus on the job.  But a guy?  Can't do it.  The heart has to be involved.  Do you hear what I'm saying, Kel?  My heart has to be in it."

         "Scotty—"

         Pulling his lover into a tight hug, Scott whispered, "Out on the raft, when I thought I'd hurt you?  I couldn't have handled that, man.  Not for a second.  I love you, Kelly Robinson.  Have for a long time."

         Kel pulled back, hazel eyes met dark brown, and for the first time he allowed himself to really see his partner's expression.  The depth and intensity of emotion startled him, if only because it came close to matching how he felt.

         "I've wanted this for so damned long I'd convinced myself it'd never happen," he finally whispered.

         "Me, too," Scotty answered in the same soft voice.

         They shared another kiss, as much for reassurance as anything else.  It quickly heated up between them, however, and Kel steered them back toward the bed.  Their loving this time was leisurely and playful, both wanting to explore and learn what the other responded to.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

**Two weeks later**

 

         Not for the first time since becoming lovers with Scotty, Kelly blessed the designer who'd fashioned the large shower in their bathroom.  It had made it easy for the partners to share showers, giving them the chance to learn even more about what pleased the other.

         Today, however, Kel felt if he stayed under the hot stream of water any longer, he might shrivel up and disappear.

         "You stay if you want," he said to Scotty.  "I'm turning into a prune here!"

         "Chicken," the younger man taunted, grinning widely.

         Rolling his eyes, Kel stepped out and wrapped a towel around his hips.  Grabbing another one from the rack, he began vigorously drying his hair.

         "Kel, the phone," Scotty called out.

         "What?" the other man said, drying his ears.

         "Get the phone!"

         "Oh!  For a moment there I thought you said you wanted to be alone."  With a grin of his own, Robinson walked out into the bedroom.

         "Man needs to get a complete physical.  Either his mind is gone or he's just plain falling apart."  But Scotty couldn't help grinning widely.  In actuality, they were both in great shape.  The vacation had allowed them time to rest, and once Scotty's ribs were on the mend, they'd begun their customary workouts, knowing they needed to keep active.

         Not that activity had been a problem either.   Scotty shook his head as the familiar flush of desire swept through him.  Anyone would think they were horny teenagers, the way they'd been carrying on.

         Then again, he and Kel both knew this might be the only peaceful interlude they'd get for a long time and had agreed to take full advantage of it.  There had been times they'd decided not to leave the room for a few days at a clip, preferring to order room service and enjoy their privacy.

         It had almost seemed like a honeymoon, and certainly the staff had thrown them some puzzled looks on the occasions they'd gone out and about.

         Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, Scotty reached for a towel and grimaced when he found the only clean one left was a hand towel.  With a scowl of disgust he pulled on his bathrobe and walked out to join his partner.

         Kel looked up from his call and caught the disgusted look on his partner's face.  He grinned, tossing the towel he'd slung around his hips.  As Scotty's look turned murderous, Robinson bit back a chuckle.  It was too easy sometimes.

         "Uh, yes, sir, I heard you loud and clear."  Kelly listened for another moment to the person on the other end of the line, his expression sobering.  "Understood, sir.  We'll get it done."  He hung up the phone, staring off into the distance.

         "What's the assignment?" Scotty wondered.

         Forcing a light tone, Robinson answered, "You, my friend, are going to steal a plane."

         The younger man arched his eyebrows in surprise.  "That's a new one."

         "Highly experimental and hush-hush.  Apparently we're not the only ones after it, either."  Kel frowned.

         "Hey, earth to Herman," Scotty called.  When he knew he had Kel's attention, he said, "Look, our job is dangerous, Kel.  We've always known that.  The risks have always been there."

         "Yeah, but the stakes are a hell of a lot higher now, too," his lover replied, expression haunted.

         Reaching out, Scotty cupped Kelly's cheek, brushing a hand over the smooth-shaved skin.  "Guess we have to make a choice here.  Do we keep going as lovers, knowing the risks?  Or do we just stop it here, consider it the result of too much sun and too many margaritas."

         Kelly felt like he'd been sucker-punched.  "You could do that?  Just… switch it off like that?"

         "It wouldn't be easy, but if that's what you wanted, I'd find a way to do it," the younger man acknowledged.

         "Well, I don't, okay?  We've both waited too long for this, Scotty.  I'm not willing to give it up, especially not for the job."

         Scott looked relieved.  "Good.  That's good to hear, man, because I'm not sure how long I'd have been able to keep my hands off you if you'd chosen different."  He sobered.  "We can do this, Kel.  We can have our cake and eat it too, and you know why?  I'm going to tell you why."

         Amused in spite of himself, Kelly quipped, "Please do!"

         "You've always watched my back, no matter what.  And you know I do the same for you.  It's just that now it's more personal."  He pulled his lover closer, kissing him gently.  "And now, at the end of a really lousy assignment, we both know we've got someone waiting at home for us, wherever home is at the moment."

         "Too true, too true," Robinson agreed, seeking another, deeper kiss.

         "Mmmm."  Scotty wanted nothing more than to just give in to his lover, but he knew one of them had to keep his cool.  They had a job to do, after all.  "When do we have to be out of here?"

         "Our flight leaves in three hours," Kelly answered, pushing Scotty's damp robe off his shoulders.  "Think you can come up with a way to pass the time?"

         Backing Kel up to the bed, Scott gave a gentle push, watching as his partner fell back onto the soft mattress.  Leaning down, he teased the open mouth with his own before kissing and nipping a path down to Kelly's groin.  Hearing the groan of desire from the other man, he said, "I might know a trick or two."  With that, he put his mouth to better use.

 

 

~ fin ~  


End file.
